


Sisters and Squares (#49 Square)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [202]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Nuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is looking for the ultimate gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters and Squares (#49 Square)

  
Charlie held the small square of paper in his hands like a sacred relic. The black and white image and the scalloped edges spoke of its age.

“That was my first year teaching.” The small grey woman said. “Nine girls, six boys and I remember every one of them.”

Charlie gazed at the small dark haired boys in the photo one a little taller than the other. “Sam and Ian. Irish twins we called them in those days. Ten months apart. Right little hellions the two of them. Nearly quit my first month. If any children could smell fear it was those two.”

Charlie chuckled. “I am so glad you have this, Sister. Ian has nothing from before his time in the army.”

The Sister snorted. “If I had to peg any child for the army it wouldn’t have been Ian.”

Charlie couldn’t help but be curious. “What would you have guessed?”

“If I recall Ian was the king of finger painting and a smock was never enough to keep him clean. I had to cut holes in a trash bag and drop it over his head. By the end of art time you could have passed _him_ off for modern art.” Charlie tried not to cry at the thought of youth lost. “Well I guess you never know when a wild child is going to go square on you.”

“My I make a copy of this?” Charlie asked.

“Keep the original, send me back a copy.”

“Thank you. I don’t know if this will make him happy or break his heart.”

“A little of both dear but its good he has friends like you.”

“He saved my life, saved my brother. I wanted to find something…”

“Well if he gets the frownies tell him Sister Teresa says smile… or else.”


End file.
